Del Odio al Amor  hay solo un Crossdressing
by nenaGDleone
Summary: Yujiro jamas penso que pudiera llegar a sentir algo por la persona que hasta hace poco habia intentado asesinarlo, todo empezando con un extraño acontesimiento de travestismo pesimo summary pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

La verdad esta historia se me ocurrio un dia de ocio, creo que es algo diferente a lo usual del yaoi

la idea principal salio de Victor Victoria

plis no meodien por no usar parejas shounen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>El chico nuevo<strong>

Era una mañana tranquila en el instituto Fujimori, todo transcurría como de costumbre. Como cualquier fin de semana, varios estudiantes habían regresado a sus hogares en busca del calor familiar a pesar de haber dejado a sus tres hermosas princesas quienes tranquilas disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, bueno casi

- estoy harto, quiero salir de este endemoniado lugar –grito exasperado Makoto

- Mkoto no tienes que gritar, el cuarto es bastante corto de por sí –dijo fastidiado el rubio

- ya tranquilos, ¿Qué tal si buscamos algo con lo que podamos entretenernos?- propuso conciliador Toru ante el aura de lucha de sus dos compañeros de habitación. Pero cuando ambas "princesas" estaban a punto de saltar una contra la otra la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dando paso a un peli verde conocido muy bien por los tres amigos

- hola ¿interrumpo?- pregunto nervioso miraba a ambos chicos forcejeando

- no Akira, ellos solo están peleando como siempre- respondió Toru saludando a su amigo del consejo estudiantil

- Toru-kun un familiar vino a buscarte, parece importante – respondió un poco preocupado Akira

- ya veo, entonces me apresuro- dijo el peli azul al tiempo que los otros dos integrantes de la habitación cesaban su riña igualmente preocupados por su amigo

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal del colegio para enterarse de la situación familiar que acontecía para Toru, pero cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron al descubrir "quien" buscaba al peli azul, de inmediato Makoto se posiciono delante de Yujiro cubriéndolo completamente

-sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente, no te preocupes Shihoudani, quédate de tras mío no permitiré que te lastime- grito decidido el rosado chico mientras, todos lo miraban incrédulos ante la actitud del chico cuando hasta hace unos minutos quería romperle la cara al rubio

La chica que se encontraba frente a ellos no era otra que Sayaka, la prima psicópata de Toru, a pesar de que ahora lucia su cabello un poco más largo que antes puesto que le llegaba a los hombros, no había duda que se tratara de la misma. Habían pasado como dos meses desde el incidente con la chica pero aun la herida seguía un poco viva; en especial para el más afectado

- tranquilo, rosadito no vine aquí por esa razón- hablo segura la muchacha mientras caminaba acercándose a su primo, ignorando el rostro rojo de furia de parte de Makoto ante su burla a su cabello- Toru-nii hay problemas, papa será transferido a América por su trabajo- anunció preocupada la muchacha ante la evidente impresión de su consanguíneo

-¿qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? – pregunto sorprendido Toru

- es que no era nada seguro hasta ayer, pero lo que realmente quería decirte es que papa dice que tu también tendrás que venir con nosotros, según él puede permitirte vivir en otra ciudad solo, pero no en otro país, por eso vine rápidamente a avisarte- termino de explicar la situación la pequeña muchacha

- ¿que? No quiero dejar a mis amigos- respondió bastante dolido

-ya se eso, por eso vine para pensar en algo para que te quedaras- dijo decidida Sayaka ante la mirada atónita de todos, porque hasta hace unos meses ella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa para regresar a su primo junto a ella –la verdad es que me siento bastante culpable por lo que le hice a Toru-nii y a Shihuodani-san así que quisiera enmendar mis errores si pudiera- explico la peli negra mientras volteaba mirar a los cuatro jóvenes

-muchas gracias Sayaka- respondió Toru mientras abrazaba a su prima quien le respondió al instante el gesto

- espera un momento, dime ¿por qué yo soy "rosadito" mientras él es Shihuodani-san?- pregunto indignado Makoto pero aun así fue ignorado por todos los presentes

- ¿tienes alguna idea?- pregunto la princesa "azul" mientras deshacía el abrazo

- sí, veras, papa dijo que si yo me quedaba contigo entonces tal vez podría considerarlo –contesto rápidamente la chiquilla- solo que en ese caso yo tendría que mudarme cerca de aquí- continuo preocupada

- bueno en ese caso solo tienes que encontrar algún instituto cerca o un lugar donde quedarte- propuso Yujiro saliendo de atrás de su amigo

- eso ya lo intente antes de llegar aquí pero no hay internado para mujeres cerca o colegios con dormitorios, también pensé en buscar un departamento e ir a un colegio cercano mixto, pero por desgracia nadie le renta a estudiantes que viven solos- resoplo decepcionada Sayaka

- vaya eso es un problema, ¿Qué haremos?- se pregunto Akira tratando de buscar una solución al problema de su amigo- es una lástima que Sayaka no sea un hombre entonces tal vez podría entrar al colegio – dijo decepcionado el peli verde agachando la cabeza

- eso se puede arreglar- se oyó una voz desde el interior del edificio que pertenecía a nada más y nada menos que a Arisada Shuya, el presidente estudiantil. Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos ante la intromisión del hermoso hombre – si podemos hacer pasar a tres apuestos hombres por mujeres podemos hacer pasar a esta señorita por un hombre apuesto- anuncio solemne mientras se acercaba a los cinco jóvenes delante de él

- pero presidente, eso está en contra de las reglas del colegio- grito nervioso Akira

- cierto pero ¿para qué están las reglas si no para romperse? Además es preferible a hacer eso que perder a una valiosa princesa como lo es Toru-kun – exclamó estoico el hombre – pero a cambio de hacerla pasar como hombre Sayaka-chan tendrá que cumplir también con un rol de princesa al igual que Toru-kun -

- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, no pienso permitir que Sayaka viva en un dormitorio de hombres y que además sea una "princesa" también- se rehusó el peli azul pero fue callado por la fuerte voz de su prima que ahora se oía más ruda

-Muy bien, ¿realmente puede hacerme pasar por hombre? – pregunto bastante seria la chica

- eso para mí será como un juego de niños- respondió bastante engreído el presidente

- entonces está decidido entrare en el colegio para varones Fujimori- acepto Sayaka mientras tomaba la mano del presidente para cerrar el trato ante la mira estupefacta de todos

- espera Sayaka ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Prácticamente vivirás una triple vida, es demasiado para ti- regaño el peli azul mientras tomaba de los hombros a su prima

- si lo sé, se que será difícil, pero por mi culpa tu también tuviste que aceptar vivir una vida doble, y a pesar de que gracias a eso ahora tienes grandes amigos, estoy muy segura de que fue bastante duro para ti al principio por eso déjame compensarte, déjame brindarte más tiempo con tus amigos para estar todos juntos déjame ayudarte a permanecer en este, que es tu nuevo hogar- rogo la chica seria mirando fijamente a su primo quien comprendió las intenciones de su casi hermana

- bien, entonces nos esforzaremos juntos- propuso el mayor mientras tomaba la mano de la peli negra quien sonrió feliz por lograr ayudar a su primo

-que conmovedor, no sabía que esa mala mujer también podía tener buenos sentimientos- lloraba Makoto ante la mirada incomoda de todos

- entonces a partir de mañana Sayaka pasara a ser un estudiante de este colegio – agrego al presidente- será bastante interesante tener una princesa que realmente sea mujer para variar un poco; pero primero hay que dejar claro que el secreto de Sayaka solo quedara entre los aquí presentes y los miembros del consejo estudiantil – ordeno el presidente, una orden que nadie pudo objetar, todos se despidieron para ir por su lado puesto que mañana seria un largo día

Sayaka caminaba por el pasillo siendo dirigida por el mismo director, que hace un tiempo, había guiado a su primo hacia su nueva aula de clases, pero en ese momento aquel individuo no parece para nada una chica, sino todo un muchacho en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su al tura era tan solo un poco más baja de la de su primo mientras que su pelo negro azabache lo llevaba en una pequeña coleta alta pero dejando los mechones cortos, del flequillo, sueltos; su atuendo era el mismo que el de los otros estudiantes solo que el primer botón del saco lo tenía desabrochado y la camia desarreglaba, al tiempo que en su oreja izquierda y derecha usaba un par de piercings plateados y sobre su cuello se posaba una collar de una cruz totalmente de plata. Todos habían pasado la tarde anterior buscando el mejor aspecto para la chica que despejara las dudas de su sexualidad además que gracias a que no tenía mucho busto, esconderlo fue bastante fácil. La chica por su parte se sentía bastante segura de todo y hasta incluso emocionada por la situación fue entonces que llegaron a su destino que resultaba ser el mismo salón que Toru y Yujiro quienes miraba estupefactos a su nuevo "compañero "por lo creíble que se veía

- chicos, este es su nuevo compañero Sei Kouno, él es primo de otro compañero Toru-kun, espero que lo tratéis bien- anuncio el director mientras se marchaba por donde había entrado, el profesor en turno pedía al chico nuevo que se presentara personalmente ante todos los alumnos que lo miraban de la misma manera en la que hasta no hace mucho habían mirado a su primo peli azul

-encantado, mi nombre es Sei Kouno, es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes, espero que no llevemos muy bien – saludo el recién llegado con una gran sonrisa recibiendo una sonrisa de todos sus nuevos compañeros. Tras su presentación el maestro le indico a Sayaka su nuevo asiento que se encontraba al lado de la ventana un tanto alejado de su primo y el chico rubio

El día transcurrió normalmente hasta la hora en la que las ahora cuatro princesas se reunían en el salón del consejo estudiantil

- ¿Qué tal te fue hoy Sei-kun?- pregunto el presidente con su cara entre sus manos

- muy bien, todos fueron bastante amables, ya entiendo porque Toru-nii le gusta tanto este lugar, me siento tan afortunada teniendo la atención de tantos hombres – respondió emocionada la morena, ante la mirada extrañada de las otras tres princesas

- me alegro, pero si quieres la atención de un verdadero hombre sobre ti, siempre puedes venir conmigo – bromeo el presidente jugueteando con la chica como si fueran dos colegialas quinceañeras amigas de toda la vida

- ¿a alguien más le parece absurda esta situación? – pregunto asqueado Makoto a lo que los demás le dieron la razón

-pero presidente ¿está seguro que nadie descubrirá a Sayaka?- preguntó aun preocupado Toru

- por su puesto, yo mismo hice los tramites de inscripción, el director no encontró nada en desacuerdo, el disfraz es perfecto y por su familia; los convencimos de que Syaka-chan iba a entrar a un colegio privado para señoritas cercano al nuestro asegurándoles que nosotros nos encargaríamos de todos los tramites como un favor para Toru-kun, no hay cavos sueltos- respondió solemne el presidente

-vaya el presidente es sorprendente- exclamo Akira

- por cierto recuerden que los cuatro dormirán juntos así que será mejor que no hagan riñas –amenazo el presidente

- no claro que no las habrá, lo juro, es más me llevare muy bien con todos – aseguro la chica –chico

- muy bien entonces retírense- ordeno el jefe mientras que al instante todos salieron rápidamente

En la habitación todo era bastante tranquilo sin contar el montón de gritos entre dos personas

- ¡¿Qué diablos dices mocosa tonta? No te vas a quedar con la litera de arriba- grito furioso Makoto en dirección a la chica de cabellos negros

- ¿Dónde está tu caballerosidad idiota? Deberías ser más respetuoso "rosadito" - insulto Sayaka. Aquella pelea lleva casi veinte minutos, se suponía que en el cuarto había dos literas, en la primera dormían Toru abajo y Yujiro arriba, el problema era la otra donde ambos niños infantiles luchaban por la cama de arriba

- sabes, Sayaka-chan puedes tomar mi litera- propuso calmado Yujiro tratando de dar fin a la batalla

-no, Shihoudani-san, no puedo aceptarla, además esa es tu cama yo no podría atreverme a arrebatártela, eres demasiado amable conmigo, yo que he sido un monstro contigo, estoy tan feliz de que mi primo haya encontrado a un buen chico como tú- dijo emocionada la chica mientras unas lagrimas salían de su rostro iluminado mientras tomaba ambas manos del rubio entre las suyas

- ya te dije que nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación- respondió el rubio nervioso

-no te preocupes que si alguien me va ceder su cama ese será el cabello color "excremento de anime japonés"- exclamo Syaka señalando a Makoto

- eres una bruja- grito furioso ante la evidente diferencia de trato

- ya cálmense que les parece si lo deciden con un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras- sugirió el peli azul a lo que los dos jóvenes aceptaron

Preparados Sayaka y Makoto se miraron el uno a otro preparados para des enfundar, como si se tratara de una lucha por el bien del universo y el futuro de la humanidad, ambos tomaron su posición de batalla y gritaron el mismo tiempo "_piedra, papel o tijera_" ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento hasta que decidieron abrirlos lentamente, descubriendo al inminente ganador, el poder femenino había triunfado en esta ocasión sin dar lugar a protesta coronando su nuevo territorio, mientras preparaba todo para tomar un baño antes que sus otros compañeros. Cuando todos estuvieron bañados y arreglados se dispusieron a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo esperando un nuevo día


	2. ¿Princesa o Reina?

**_¿Princesa o Reina?_**

Las "cuatro princesas" se despertaron al sentir los rayos del sol sobre sus largas pestañas, todo al rededor estaba en completo orden y calma, uno a uno los cuatro jóvenes fueron despertando, pero justo como sucedió en la noche pasada una nueva luchas campal se desato; protagonizada nuevamente por la "princesa rosa" y su nueva compañera de habitación, de nueva cuenta la confrontación era causada por otra ridiculez, aquello según el criterio de los otros dos jovencitos que habitaban aquel sagrado aposento.

- ¡Ya te lo dije, **yo** usare primero el baño, yo siempre soy el primero, desde mucho antes de que llegaras bruja, ahora y siempre- grito enojado Mikoto, mientras peleaba una aguerrida batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con la pelinegra, para poder acercarse a la perilla de la puerta del baño sin mucho éxito al parecer, sin embargo no daba tregua.

- ¡¿A quién le dices bruja! "pequeño rosadito", además ¿dónde está tu caballerosidad? yo si soy una dama ¿recuerdas? remedo de reina gay- objeto Sayak,a mientras forcejeaba con Mikoto para poder alcanzar la perilla con la punta de sus dedos.

-Ja ja ja, dama, si claro- respondió con sumo sarcasmo el niño rosado- tienes que aceptar que hasta yo parezco mas una dama que tu, marimacho-

- bueno, si, acepto que muy afeminado, aun así, yo voy primero porque mis clases comienzan antes- exclamo la muchacha empojando a su compañero.

-¡Mentirosa! todas las clases comienzan a la misma hora, y mucho más que eso, yo tengo derecho de antigüedad, así que, voy primero- continuo peleando Mikoto sin dar tegua a su adversaria ; pero con un súbito giro de los hechos, y justo cuando Sayaka iba a dar réplica a la provocación de Mikoto, se oyó la voz del peliazul por todo el cuarto para dar fin a todo ese circo.

-¡Basta los dos! ya no son unos niños, deben aprender a comportarse, además recuerden que somos cuatro, así que no tenemos tiempo para esto- regaño Tooru cruzándose de brazos de manera más que autoritaria. Ante tal regaño, ambos muchachitos agacharon la cabeza diciendo "lo siento" al unísono, muy apenados ante su comportamiento infantil e inmaduro - my bien ¿qué tal si deciden esto de la misma manera que con la cama la noche pasada?- sugirió la "princesa azul"

Tomada la decisión, ambos se prepararon, dieron una rápida vista a los ojos de su adversario respectivamente, Sayaka a Mikoto, Mikoto a Sayaka, el aire estaba tenso: preparados ambos desenfundaron, sus propias manos fuero las que expusieron al inminente ganador al grito de "piedra, papel y tijeras" en esta ocasión el derecho de antigüedad consiguió la victoria, mientras que el endeble papel domino por sobre la poderosa roca.

-¡ja ja ja gane wow, gane y tu perdiste, venganza, wujuuuu!-grito extasiado Mikoto mientras corría legre en dirección al baño para tomar una bien merecida ducha. Sin embargo Sayaka aun seguía en shok por su humillante derrota, su expresión de incredulidad no había cambiado ni un ápice, sin importar cuantas veces Yuujirou pasara su palma enfrente de su rostro inmutable, se quedo quieta con su mano aun en puño.

-Aun no puedo creer que este idiota me haya ganado en mis propias narices y tan fácilmente- gruñía por lo bajo la pelinegra mientras caminaba casi arrastrando los pies por los pasillos, y rechinaba sus dientes a causa de el enojo. En ese momento, con todas las "princesas" bañadas, limpias y perfumadas; los cuatro jovencitos se encontraban transitando por los pasillo de la escuela, a un destino bastante claro. tenían que encontrarse con su queridísimo estilista, quién gustosamente siempre los embellecía- ¿seguros que debo conocer a este tipo a tales horas de la mañana?-pregunto bostezando la, ahora, niña-niño.

- Calma bruja, las perdedoras no tienen derecho a quejarse- se burlo Mikoto, Sayaka estuvo a punto de saltar encima del rosado, sino fuera por la intervención de cierto rubio.

-Sayaka-san, es necesario que lo conozcas antes de tu presentación oficial, la próxima semana -respondió muy amable Yuujirou.

- bueno si Shhioudani-san lo dice, está bien pero; por favor no seas tan formal, puedes llamarme simplemente Sayaka o Sei, o como tú quieras, después de todo somos casi prácticamente familia- dijo muy sonriente el ahora jovencito

- Sayaka, ya te lo dije, Tooru y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación, solo fue para alejarte un poco de él y no lo acosaras; además no tienes que ser tan formal tu tampoco- respondió casi enojado el rubio

- Si , tienes toda la razón, era toda una acosadora jajaja, bueno ya que puedo ser más informal, ¿qué te parce si te llamo Yuu-chan o Yuu nii-chan? creo que mejor el segundo, después de todo Tooru es mi nii-chan -dijo Sayaka, ignorando por completo la primera frase de Yuujirou, quién no pudo evitar gruñir ante la omisión de su heterosexualidad, de la cual hasta ahora el también empezaba a dudar por culpa de la terca niña.

- Tooru, haz algo, ayúdame por aquí - suplico la "princesa amarilla" a su amigo, quien simplemente contestó en un susurro, "primero, tú te lo buscaste, segundo tu deberías saber tan bien como yo, lo terca que puede ser cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, además de obsesiva" tras aquellas fugases palabras. el joven continuo su camino. Tras aquel momentáneo letargo el silencio albergado no fue roto sino hasta que, una crispante voz surgió, tras la puerta donde justamente se encuentran los dominios de Kaoru Natashou, y por lo que podían oír los cuatro jovencitos, se oía disgustado.

* * *

><p>-!Noooooo! ya lo he dicho y es mi última palabra- replico furioso el hombre de sexualidad dudosa, mientras mordía un pañuelo rosa con estampado de flores; frente aquel peculiar personaje se encontraba el presidente estudiantil, que sostenía su frente contra su mano tratando de calmarse y no azotar contra la pared a Natashou, ese tipo era un dolor de cabeza endemoniadamente terco; pero ante todo, el estoico muchacho sostuvo su grácil expresión en su rostro tal como siempre - !Tres princesas es igual a perfección no aceptare a ninguna más sin importar que, me niego!- grito haciendo un berrinche descomunal que ni sus propios subordinados podían apaciguar; Justo cuando Arisada estaba a punto de volver a decir la importancia de una nueva princesa en la escuela, un fuerte ruido llamo su atención al igual que la de todos los demás presentes en la sala, aquel estruendo provenía de la puerta, pero lo único que alcanzaron a divisar fue a un joven pelinegro recargado en el marco de esta.<p>

-oh, así que no soy necesario aquí, eso me pone muy triste- hablo con una voz aterciopelada, mientras ante todos, sin ninguna vergüenza, mostraba una dulce sonrisa como la de a quien le acaban de hacer la mejores de las bromas, sin embargo la cosa más impactante de todas era la mirada que le dedicaba solo y exclusivamente al diseñador, una mirada sobrecogedora y al mismo tiempo llena de confianza, poder e incluso egocéntrica cual gato que disfruta jugar de con su presa sabiendo que está a punto de devorarla por completo, tan solo dos palabras podrían describirla correctamente: peligrosa y seductora. Con aquella mirada oscura, negra y poderosa el joven se acerco lentamente hasta el diseñador, no uso movimiento prominentes o contoneantes, simplemente se acerco a paso lento, creando gran expectación en todos los espectadores de tal escena. Cuando Sayaka estuvo frete de Natashou, levanto el rostro divertida, para mirar aun más fijamente el tipo y en ese instante, ante el asombro de todos, se colgó del cuello del castaño, sosteniéndose con ambos brazos, para acercar sus rostros y terminar en una distancia casi mínima entre sus rostros

- Yo realmente pensé que podríamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, Onii-sama-hablo con una voz tan sugerente cono dulce. Con un suave movimiento acarició la barbilla del muchacho, pasando por su clavícula y cuello, terminando en la punta de su nariz; mientras que Kaoru seguía en trance contemplando las hermosas y delicadas facciones de la "princesa" - pero, viendo el descontento que ello te produce, lo mejor será que me valla de regreso por donde vine, después de todo quién querría pasar tanto tiempo con alguien como yo- tras estas palabras la ojinegra se soltó del cuello del diseñador alejándose un poco de él. Pero cuando estaba a punto de girarse hacia la puerta, el castaño se derrumbo ante sus pies de rodillas mientras que, con sus manos sostenía las de Sayaka

-!Nooo, espera Sei-hime, yo estaba horriblemente equivocado, tu eres perfecta, gracias a ti he visto la luz, **cuatro** es el verdadero numero de la perfección como tú!- grito casi en llanto el muchacho aferrando se a las manos de Sei.

- ¿de verdad, entonces soy digno de ser una princesa? - pregunto juguetona la muchacha-chico qué, con su dedo, levantó la barbilla de Natashou para que la mirara fijamente

-¡por supuesto, tu eres lo que las princesas necesitaban, como aquella oscuridad seductora que rodea a toda belleza, oh mi princesa discúlpame que he sido un tonto por dudar de su grandeza!- lloriqueo Kaoru

- que bueno eres Onii-sama, eso hace que quiera darte un premio, pero primero que tal si me preparas uno de esos hermosos vestidos que mi primo siempre usa, me pondré muy celoso si sientes favoritismo hacia él, anda que es lo menos que tu princesa se merece- la voz de Sei iba cargada de un sentimiento difícil de descifrar para los tres jóvenes que se encontraban en el marco de la puerta estupefactos ante tal escena - y ustedes- hablo con autoridad Sayaka apuntando hacia los ayudantes de Natashou quien se encontraba besado las manos de la jovencita - ¿que no piensan decirle algo a su princesa? - pregunto fingiendo inocencia con sus ojos sumamente abiertos.

-por supuesto, princesa pida lo que quiera, somos sus fieles sirvientes- se abalanzaron a las piernas del "muchacho" mientras las abrazaban con fervor y obediencia.

-muy bien, mi lindos súbditos, pero ahora vayan a preparar la ropa para la presentación de su princesa ,¿no esperarán que use harapos o sí? - ordeno con gracia la nueva y aceptada princesa mientras los cuatro chicos contestaban al unisonó "como ordene" y procedieron a prepara los indumentarios y vestidos. Saya al ver su trabajo rendir frutos volteó hacia sus compañeros encontrándolos con un rostro lleno de estupefacción e incredulidad -¿qué sucede?- pregunto extrañada

- ¿qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Tooru bastante turbado por lo que acaba de ver

- bueno no estoy segura, lo hice sin pensar, a decir verdad es algo que vi hace poco en la televisión, pensé que podría funcionar, además si no me volvía princesa tendría problemas y tu también por eso lo hice, siendo sincera cuando lo vi pensé que era del tipo de persona con la que este tipo de trucos funciona- respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca

- ¡¿acaso no pensaste qué se podrían haber aprovechado de la situación?- exclamo preocupado el peli azul, después de todo aunque no mirase a Sayaka de manera romántica, ella seguía siendo su pequeña hermanita, y no le agrada la idea de imaginársela acosada por un monto de muchachos con las hormonas al tope, se sentía responsable de protegerla hasta que encontrase un hombre digno de ella , al que no acosa de preferencia y la pueda hacer feliz como el no podía.

- Bueno hasta donde yo vi, la que se aprovecho de la situación fue Saya..digo Sei-chan- argumento Yuujirou, un poco nervioso por casi equivocarse frente a Natashou y sus ayudantes

- Wow, hasta yo me lo creí, no cabe duda que esta bruja tiene sus trucos, aunque una completa farsante, tal vez el apodo de zorro le queda mejor - Mikoto dijo aquello sin esperar que Sei se le lanzara al cuello para hacerle una llave, gracias a los cielos que el castaño diseñador interrumpió a tiempo antes que el rosadito muriese de asfixia

- Mi princesa por favor pruébese esto, además aquí tiene los accesorios y maquillaje; si este último le causa problemas yo complacido podría ayudarle- anuncio bastante emocionado Natashou mientras hacia esos movimientos locos y extraños tan comunes en él

- me halagas, pero creo ser capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo, además Onii-sama, quisiera sorprenderte cuando me veas completamente arreglada, y el que tú me ayudaras arruinaría la sorpresa, así que se bueno y espera, tal vez te permita limpiar mis zapatos después - respondió sonriente Sayaka, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más amable y linda del mundo, mientras tanto el castaño asentía encantado al igual que sus ayudantes. Por su lado las otras tres princesas en su cabeza pensaban exactamente lo mismo "es un demonio"

-jajaja, deben admitir que Sei-chan es toda una princesa, en el sentido de la palabra, aunque tal vez ella es más como una reina ¿no?- comento divertido el presidente Arisada ante la actitud del "chico nuevo"

-bueno pienso que debemos atribuirle a "otra persona" el que "Sei" se comporte como una princesa, después de todo "alguien" lo acostumbro a ser tratado como una, y cumplirle todos sus caprichos, como un buen "príncipe" lo haría, ¿no es así?- dijo muy divertido el rubio mirando claramente a su amigo Tooru, una mirada llena de burla, Mientras que el peli azul estaba rojo de la furia y ofendido, porque claramente hablaba de él; pero antes de que dijese algo fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, a lo que todos prestaron atención. En la puerta se encontraba la misma persona de hace tan solo unos minutos entre ellos, pero sin duda había una gran diferencia en el aspecto. La ahora jovencita frente a ellos se había desechos de los pantalones y ahora lucia un atuendo completamente diferente. El vestido a simple vista era aquel típico vestido con holanes blanco y negro que las princesas utilizaban pero sobre aquel singular personaje lucia algo diferente

El vestido era un tanto más corto del que las otras tres princesas utilizaban, llegaba apenas por debajo de las rodillas, permitiendo mayor visibilidad de las piernas que de costumbre, en sus pies lucían unas preciosas zapatillas negras, cuyos tacones eran tan altos que a simple vista parecía imposible caminar con ellos, pero al parecer ello no suponía un problema para la pelinegra; la parte superaos del vestido consistía en un corsee, con encaje negro y blanco, mientras que en el pecho de encontraba una fina tela blanca que cubría perfectamente estos, al mismo tiempo que los delineaba, y dejando los hombros al descubierto, dando un estilo de straple, sin dejar de lado las mangas que le daban aquel estilo de Loli-gotic que al diseñador tanto le encantaba, en la cintura de la jovencita se hallaba un enorme moño blanco, que delineaba aun más su cintura, además que los lazos caían gráciles para dar volumen al vestido. En el cuello se apreciaba una cruz enorme que por su aspecto lucia ser de plata verdadera. Aquel pelo negro como el abanó ahora caía cual cascada por el fino cuello de la princesa hasta llegar casi a su espalda baja, una abundante cabellera ondulada como olas de mar, mientras que en la cúspide de esta, se lucia una hermoso lazo blanco a modo de diadema, con dos enormes rosas negras al lado izquierdo adornándolo y perdiéndose en la oscuridad de ese vasto rio de ónix . Lo más impresionante de toda aquella imagen era el rostro de la jovencita, aquella blanca piel de marfil enmarcado por aquella oscuridad, tan solo la resaltaba aun más, su piel sin duda igual de bella y delicada que la de su hermoso primo, aquellos poderosos y sobrecogedores ojos, ahora se encontraban adornados por unas pestañas negras y largas como la noche, sin duda el negro era el color que definía a la nueva princesa, más sin embargo sus labios estaban definidos y enmarcados por un rojo intenso, igual que el de las llamas de un fuego implacable o el de una jugosa manzana logrando que aquellos delicados labios resaltaran ante toda esa imagen, invitando a ser probados. El cumulo de hombres en aquella habitación estaban impresionados y absortos aunque de distintas maneras, mientras que Tooru se sentía feliz de ver a su hermanita vestirse como la señorita que era, después de tantas cosas que habían pasado, además qué por su culpa Sayaka se había convertido en algo muy diferente de lo que solía ser; de diferente manera el presidente Arisada, estaba sorprendido de lo buenos que debían ser los genes de la familia aquellos primos, para que estos sean tan deslumbrantes, sin duda una joya.

Mikoto se encontraba bastante más consternado "maldición después de esto ya no podre decirle que no luce como mujer, no está mal pero sin duda mi amada Megumi es mil veces más bella, hablando de ello debería invitarla a salir este sábado he oído de un lugar.." pensaba a profundidad la princesa rosa mientras que Natashou corría por todo el salón, gritando a los cuatro vientos que era una de sus mejores creaciones, y de lo genial que era.

Más sin embargo, los pensamientos del joven rubio presente, iban por un camino bastante distinto a todos los demás; Yuujirou no cabía en su sorpresa al verse frente a tal belleza, pareciese que sus ojos tratasen de jugarle una gran broma, pues quien podría siquiera llegar a imaginar que aquella niña loca psicópata, la cual había intentado matarlo hasta hace poco, podría ser tan hermosa. Por primera vez, desde su llegada a ese instituto, entendió, la emoción que debían sentir los otros chicos al mirar a una chica utilizando aquellos suntuosos vestidos; sumamente encantadores para él, desde su nuevo punto de vista. Comprendió, por fin, la adoración de aquellos hombres por las "princesas" y sus vestuarios, aun sabiendo que eran hombres; y la razón por la que lo entendía es que lo estaba experimentando en ese mismo instante, una enorme fascinación que bien se podría confundir con adoración. No fue hasta que el rubio escucho las alabanzas de los ayudantes del diseñador para la pelinegra, que logro recuperar el sentido y la cordura, reprimiéndose así mismo y reconociendo que, tal vez estar en una escuela repleta de chicos estaba empezando a afectarle.

-realmente me quede sorprendido, Sei-kun es notable tu encanto como princesa al igual que Tooru-kun, espero que cumplas con tus responsabilidades de ahora en más- comento sonriente el presidente estudiantil mientras se despedía de la puerta de la habitación para permitir que el diseñador y compañía terminaran los preparativos para la ceremonia.

-Estoy muerta- exclamo Sayaka mientras se costaba sobre la primera cama que vio-el día fue agorador, primero la cita con ese tipo extraño, arable pero sin duda extraño, sin contar con las clases y todos los chicos llamando por mi seudónimo al cual, por cierto, aun no me acostumbro- quejo la peli negra mientras abrazaba la almohada contra su cara con mucho fastidio.

- tranquila pronto te acostumbraras a tu nuevo nombre "Sei"- dijo Tooru mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de la habitación- además, me sorprende lo rápido que aprendiste a lidiar con la atención de todos esos chicos-

- lidiar, más bien manipular, como la mujer zorro bruja manipuladora que es- exclamo Mikoto de tal forma exagerada, que pareciese que revelo la formula de la eterna juventud- ¿qué es eso de "me encantaría corresponder sus sentimientos, pero si lo hiciera muchos sufrirían, además que es imposible elegir entre ustedes, como sería imposible elegir entre las estrellas del cielo "? tonterías, por eso todos en la escuela hicieron una extraña regla de que "las princesas son de todos" - regaño Mikoto como si la señorita cometiera el peor crimen de la historia, recibiendo un tremendo golpe de la almohada por parte de esta.

-mira, primero, lo dije porque se estaban poniendo muy familiares conmigo, y aunque realmente no me molesta que me traten como a una chica que les gusta, sería un problema que se me acercaran demasiado porque podrían descubrirme y eso no sería bueno. Segundo, el hecho de que todos los chicos del colegio ahora hayan decidido trazar una línea muy clara en cuanto a su relación con nosotros, para evitar que una de sus princesas sea arrebata por algún tipo, no veo que no haga más que beneficiarnos en especial a ti. Tercero, te aseguro que a la mayoría de los hombres les encanta saber que hay algo que no pueden tener, sin importar cuanto lo anhelen, les da cierto sentido de interés profundo pero al mismo tiempo recelo. En conclusión no entiendo lo grave del asunto, además si los trato como mis súbditos, es porque ellos me dan pie a ello, y no veo nada de malo en aprovechar un poco la situación, no arruines la fantasía de una señorita linda e inocente como yo "Rosadito"- explico fastidiada Sayaka mientras golpeaba la nuca de Mikoto

- Sayaka, tiene razón, porque de otro modo si actuara con recelo como Mikoto, los hombres simplemente lo molestarían para fastidiar, mientras que de esta forma ella se pone en un plano de princesa difícil e imposible de alcanzar, dejando en claro qué el que uno de ellos la tenga seria la perdida de todos, como "si no puede ser mío, que no sea de nadie" así evitando una decepción futura y acoso sobre las princesas, lo que me sorprende es que hallas pensado en ello Sayaka, porque la regla de que las princesas no pueden tener una relacion sentimental ya existía, pero no se había tomado con seriedad- razono interesado el rubio

-bueno, lo que sucede Yuu nii-chan es que cuando iba en secundaria utilice ese truco- respondió apenada Sayaka- a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela les gustaba Tooru nii-chan, por lo que las convencí de que era mejor que ninguna se le confesara, de esa manera no se arriesgaran de verlo con una novia y así evitar el sufrimiento en ese caso. Así todas disfrutaríamos de quererle sabiendo que no tenia realmente una chica especial, así yo tampoco me arriesgara a perderlo por otra; pero en fin el trato se termino al empezar el instituto, realmente no fue tan buena idea - respondió bastante roja por su falta de madurez en aquellos día - lo siento Tooru nii-chan- esa explicación dejo helados a los tres muchachos, sorprendidos de los alcances de la pequeña psicópata

-espera, eso quiere decir que ¿por aquel trato pase toda la secundaria pensando que no le gustaba a ninguna

chica?- pregunto incrédulo el peli azul provocando que a todos casi cayeran de incredulidad por el comentario

- bueno lo mejor será dormir, mañana será otro día- respondió Yuujirou mientras todos ignoraban el último comentario de Tooru, dispuestos a marchar al mundo de los sueños , todos se recostaron sobre sus mullidas almohadas y se dispusieron a dormir en espera del mañana.


	3. Presntación

Buenos días, tardes o noches a tod s! ha sido una eternidad pero eh decidido terminar esto, muchas gracias a quienes lo han leido y les ha gustado y que lo han seguido, espero lo sigan disfrutando y me esforzare en terminarlo de forma decente y les guste, por cierto el romance no se dara de inmediato, y quisiera recomen a tod s que lean "Fmaly complex"por que es importante habra datos importantes a resaltar en este fic. y que me baso en partes tanto anime como manga, pero esencialmente el anime. Gracias y recuerden que yo no soy dueña de nada solo la trama!

* * *

><p><strong>Presentación<strong>

Los pájaros cantaban, los jóvenes estudiantes del Instituto para varones Fujimori despertaban plácidamente dando la bienvenida a un nuevo día y dos bellas princesas se arrancaban la cabeza la una a la otra; justo como cualquier otra mañana.

-Ayer fue tu turno primero! Ahora me toca a mí – Grito enojada Sayaka mientras tomaba por el cuello a Mikoto evitando que alcanzara la perilla de la puerta.

-No te enseñaron tus padres a no vivir en el pasado?- ataco el pelirosado mientras pateaba la rodilla de la chica con ahínco.

Ahí estaban de nuevo esos dos peleando por cualquier tontería, ya por tres días al hilo. Toru y Yujirou estaban silenciosos ante la escena digna de preescolar que estaba observando, el rubio se sentía abrumado y hastiado de tantos gritos e idiotez en un solo cuarto; mientras el otro se preguntaba cómo iban a soportar otro día más, hasta que la otra habitación estuviera lista y pudieran dividirse de forma pacífica.

-Chicos tienen dos opciones aquí, una: ambos resuelven esto en la forma que se está volviendo habitual para ustedes o dos: ...ambos se bañaran juntos- ordenó con voz fría Shihoudani, con una vena palpitando en su sien debido a la furia. Ante la advertencia ambos muchachos empalidecieron, procediendo inmediatamente a su acostumbrado "piedra, papel o tijeras" dando como vencedor a Mikoto, quien no perdió tiempo en proceder al baño temiendo despertar la ira del rubio que sonreía complacido ante la obediencia del aquellos mocosos.

-lo siento Yuunii-chan, es culpa de Mikoto, el me provoca con toda esa aura de idiotez que le rodea- se disculpó Sayaka, melodramáticamente mientras tenía un par enorme de ojos llorosos. El rubio se perturbo un poco por el apelativo que la morena había usado, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie aparte de su hermano Shinosuke le llamase así, sin contar que ella lo hacía por la mal concepción de su relación con Toru.

- Sayaka, ya te dije que Yujirou y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación así que en definitiva no tienes por qué llamarlo nii-chan entiendes?- menciono fastidiado pero paciente Toru, sin contar la incomodidad de que su hermana llamara así a su compañero de cuarto.

-No Toru-nii, Yujirou tiene derecho a que lo trate igual que a ti ahora que es parte de la familia y mi hermano también, además ya no tienes que ocultarlo, papá y mamá ya lo saben así que ya no hay razón para fingir jijiji- ante las palabras de su hermana, tanto él como el rubio, sintieron un balde de agua fría vaciárseles encima de sus hermosas cabezas.

- ¡Que les dijiste que?!- gritó al borde del colapso

-jijiji Tranquilo, lo tomaron muy bien especialmente porque también decidí abandonar mis boberías infantiles, acosadoras y psicópatas, al principio les extraño un poco, pero enseguida se sintieron felices de que encontraras alguien especial. Y desearon tu felicidad genuinamente desde el fondo de sus corazones. – Aquello había sonado como toda una novela de amor, sin embargo él no se sentía ni un poco conmovido sino más bien con ganas de recostarse, y desear que todo fuese un mal sueño. En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando lugar a un más limpio y relajado Mikoto.

- bien mujer zorro, tu turno- dijo como si nada el pelirosa mientras la susodicha le dirigía una mirada asesina y salía del cuarto, por la ya mencionada puerta. Mikoto dirigió entonces una mirada curiosa al otro par de chicos en la habitación, uno en la cama mientras el otro usaba un abanico para brindarle un poco de aire- ¿Qué sucedió?-

- Los padres de Toru, piensan que es homosexual y que yo soy su pedacito de cielo- respondió abatido Yujirou, mientras trataba que su amigo no quedase en coma.

-¿Qué no es así?- dijo con burla el recién llegado ganándose, por segunda vez una mirada homicida a su persona, seguida por el golpe de una engrapadora tirada a su bella pero desafortunada cara.

* * *

><p>-Sabes Yujirou, creo que lo mejor sera dejar estar a Sayaka, cuando vea a mis padres les diré que todo es un mal entendido de su parte- dijo abatido Toru, mientras caminaban rumbo a sus salones luego de salir del estupor en el que se había sumergido hace quince minutos.<p>

- Esta bien si piensas que es lo mejor, pero que vamos a hacer cuando se lo diga todas las personas que conozcamos, o si te interesa una chica y le dice que tienes novio, o peor cuando yo tenga una chica y me tache de infiel?- pregunto bastante inconforme Yujirou , mientras veía al par de princesas que aun seguía peleando frente a el, ajenos a la platica.

- Por que no puedo tener una vida normal!? debí haber hecho algo muy malo en mi vida pasada!- exclamo triste el peli azul.

- Tranquilo, ya hallaremos la forma de resolverlo, por lo pronto hay que tranquilizarnos- dio un par de palmadas a su amigo tratando de poder alejar la depresión que estaba a punto de apoderarse de el- sabes, me siento un poco solo desde que Sei llego- dijo con precaución al ver a alguno estudiantes a su alrededor, mientras era preso de una mirada curiosa por parte de su amigo- quiero decir que últimamente Mikoto se la pasa peleando con el jaja, se siente un poco raro- explico un tanto nervioso por la rareza de sus pensamientos- ademas que bueno debido a todo esto no hemos pasado un buen rato como amigos lo tres-. No falto mucho para que Toru oyera más para entender la situación, sabia muy bien la facilidad que tenia su amigo a sentirse dejado de lado y con Mikoto y el prestandole tanta atención a su hermana bueno.

- Si lo se, ahora todo es algo nuevo y bastante caótico, pero estoy seguro que pronto todo sera tan bueno como antes o incluso mejor- Así con es frase continuaron con su caminata sin percatarse de que cierto moreno había escuchado y por supuesto mal entendido en su propia retorcida manera.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas, clases y saludos a sus súbditos después tres princesas, se dirigian a la sala del consejo estudiantil para hablar con su querido y respetado lider el presidente Arisada, cuando se toparon convenientemente con el cuarto y rosado miembro de su grupo.<p>

-hola chicos, hola bruja malvada, nos vamos?- dijo como si nada Mikoto, mientras tras ambos chicos esperaban que una nueva batalla comenzara, sin embargo para su sorpresa eso no sucedió, no sucedió.

- hola- respondió la chica de lo más normal, mientras arreglaba su cabello en una coleta alta y pasaba de largo tranquilamente

- que diablos le pasa, esta enferma?- pregunto confundido el rosado en cuestion

- tal vez se dio cuenta por fin que pelear con alguien con un cerebro subdesarrollado como el tuyo no tiene ningún sentido- Así con lo dicho por el rubio, Toru y él continuaron su camino siguiendo al moreno.

-oye tu anormal, que quieres decir con eso eh? dímelo en mi cara!- grito Mikoto mientras el susodicho anormal se reía descaradamente.

llegados a la oficina del consejo, los cuatro jóvenes tomaron asiento en aquel usual y amplio sofá frente al presidente

-muy bien chicos, hoy sera el debut de nuestro querido Sei, sera después del final de las clases, ya todo esta reparado así estén listos para. -

- Disculpe presidente pero yo non deseo ser una princesa- dijo tranquila Sayaka mientras todos la veían estupefactos ante la bomba que había soltado de repente. Todos excepto el presidente obvio, que nada podía con el hombre?

- jejeje Sei-kun que te hizo pensar así- si en definitiva Arisada se daba el lujo de reír pero todos olían el peligro de ir en contra el, el poder tras esa sonrisa

- Simplemente ya no quiero y punto, se que teníamos un trato así que haré cualquier cosa excepto ser princesa-

- Sei-ku tal vez por la forma peculiar en la que entraste a este recinto no tuviste la debida introducción a este bello asunto de las princesas, pero no puedes decir que no- Aquello era una batalla de titanes sonrisa contra sonrisa. Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiese suceder

- Si me imagino, pero siempre hay una excepción no?-

-Cierto, pero espero esta no lo sea, que tal si te hablo de los beneficios que conlleva este trabajo?- El presidente saco la carta que una vez sirvió con su hermano

-No gracias eso déjalo para los crédulos y simplones como Toru-nii- ante el comentario el peli azul se sintió herido, ante la mirada de pena del resto del salón- que te parece si hacemos una apuesta, elige un deporte que tu quieras si yo gano contra ti o algún representante de tu elección, entonces no solo ,me quedo aquí sino que no debo ser princesa y ademas tendré mi propia habitación- tras lo dicho el salón estaba en silencio.

- En que esta pensando tu hermana Toru!- susurro Mikoto para solo ser escuchado por sus amigos.

- no lo se pero si el presidente acepta el reto, entonces Sayaka bien podría librarse de ser princesa- dijo ante la mirada inquisidora de las otras princesas, así que decidió explicar rápido- Sayaka podrá ser terca y cabeza dura pero en cuanto a deportes y actividad física, da miedo, de verdad como un profesional, es más era difícil ser un hermano mayor admirable, era mejor que yo en todo deporte, así que decidí ser un hermano mayor brillante y confiable para mi tonta hermanita- explico satisfecho el joven ante la mirada incrédula y lastimera de su amigos. Sin contar la furiosa de su tonta hermanita que había oído todo, ahí parada frente al presidente del cuerpo estudiantil.

- Muy bien pero que gano yo?- por fin se volvió a escuchar la vos de Arisada quien al parecer espero a que terminara el monologo del otro Kouno

- eso decidalo usted- respondió dulce y educada la chica, pagándoselo todo por el todo.

- bien acepto entonces, pero si yo gano, tu tendrás que ser una princesa por hasta tu graduación- el silencio reino dentro de la habitación ante la respuesta- como sabrás, las princesas solo tienen ese puesto durante su primer año, puesto que aun no han desarrollado sus cuerpos aun, así que cuando crecen son remplazados, pero en tu caso eso no va pasar así que deberás ser princesa durante tres años, planeaba destituirte el siguiente año como a los demás pero ya que estamos apostando, que te parece?- y las cartas estaban sobre la mesa solo faltaba que la dama decidiera

- Sayaka que estas haciendo? olvida esto ya!- Toru trato de hacer entrar en razón a su hermana pero no parecía estar dando frutos

- Bien acepto, es un trato!- y la desicion estaba tomada- Que competencia sera entonces?- y Tras sus ultimas palabras la sonrisa del presidente no pudo más que ensancharse.

* * *

><p>Las tres princesas y Akira se encontraban en el campo de tiro, donde dentro de una hora se llevaría a cabo un duelo en donde el nuevo estudiante Sei Kouno se enfrentaría nada más y nada menos que al tres veces campion nacional de arqueria juvenil, que al parecer, asistía a esa misma escuela. Aquel duelo se llevaría acabo en aproximadamente una hora justo al final de las clases y antes de la gran presentación, el rumor ya había ocurrido y era furor entre todos los jóvenes asistentes del instituto<p>

- Sayaka, alguna vez has siquiera sostenido un arco- Toru pregunto por demás preocupado viendo como su hermana examinaba el objeto en sus manos, un par de miembros del club de arqueria le habían proporcionado el equipo y se habían ofrecido a ayudarle con lo básico.

- no, pero no debe ser tan difícil- dijo mientras sostenia el arco y flecha apuntando a un blanco no muy lejos de ahí, acto seguido miro fijamente al circulo del centro y disparo, no dio en el blanco pero si que estuvo cerca, tan solo a una franjas- lo ves- sonrió complacida ante la mirada impresionada de los miembros del club estaban asombrados de lo presenciado, el nuevo chico tenia talento- sino, siempre puedo distraer al contrincante con mis encantos jijijiji-

- No lo creo- interrumpió el lindo, pero tímido futuro presidente del consejo estudiantil - he escuchado que él no es fan de las princesas es más podria decirse que aborrece toda el asunto - las palabras de Akira dejaron a todos preocupados excepto a la propia afectada. Fue entonces que una desconocida voz se hizo presente

- Es cierto, esa basura de las princesas solo sirve para distraer a todos con idioteces!- "Ahí esta, en toda su gloria Nagisa Souh, el mejor arquero que Japón habia visto en su historia, eso en sus cortos 16 años, de segundo año y un odio públicamente conocido por las princesas, tanto que no se digna a pisar un recinto donde ellas estén o estuviesen presentes. Estupidamente grande, , con un rostro duro, frio e impasible, 90 kilos de puro musculo y huesos, cabello negro y corto, un rival al que no debes subestimar"- Por Dios Usui! cuantas veces debo decirte que te dejes de hacer eso cada vez que entro en un lugar!- inmediatamente Souh saco de su espalda a un chico rubio que parecía ser parte del equipo de arqueria, bastante sonriente.

- Perdón Souh-chan pero eso da más impacto a tu apariencia!para eso estoy yo Nakamura Usui, amor- ante la extraña escena los demás se concentraron en el entrenamiento del chico.

- como sea, no soporto que un tipo aficionado que se dedica a maquillarse y hacer frivolidades idiotas se atreva a desafiarme, no tendré piedad contra ti, así que prepárate para perder, "princesa"- Souh dijo la ultima palabra con tanto odio y repulsión que los otros tres portadores del titulo no pudieron evitar mirarlo con odio y justo cuando Yujirou iba a decir algo una flecha paso justo al costado del rostro del enorme arquero, justo para cortar buen tramo de su mejilla. Estupefactos todos giraron hacia la dirección de donde provino la flecha, encontrándose a un sonriente Sei aun sosteniendo el arco en sus manos

- Ups, falle jijijiji, creo que aun me falta practica- Souh estaba colérico, miro fijamente al enclenque a metros frente a el y luego al blanco varios metros delante del susodicho, para encontrarse un tiro en blanco, lo que lo enfureció a niveles, que ni el creía posibles.

- Usui vamos debo prepararme- Dicho esto el inmenso joven se dio vuelta dirigiéndose al interior del dojo de arqueria, seguido de su amigo quien giro a dar una sonrisa amable e indescifrable al grupo en el campo.

- Ese tipo es un imbécil- dijo tras un silencio Mikoto

-Cierto- Asintieron todos al unisono.

Los minutos pasaron y el campo empezó a rodearse de estudiantes expectantes a la competencia, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta el motivo de la competencia, no era conveniente, pero había mucho rumores esparcidos por la escuela, como que la recién llegada princesa quería mostrar sus habilidades a toda la escuela previo al evento de presentación, que Nagisa Souh había insultado a la princesa en viradas teorías que iban desde amoríos, robo de ropa interior y acoso. Nadie sabia con exactitud lo que sucedía pero era lo de menos, pronto toda la escuela estaba reunida, presentes para el llamativo evento. Justo a un costado del campo se encontraban espléndidamente ubicadas las tres princesas ataviadas con sus hermosos vestidos habituales, preparadas para la ocasión y por supuesto para el deleite de todo el cuerpo estudiantil;ellos como el consejo estudiantil tenían una vista privilegiada de la escena, justo bajo un hermoso árbol de sakuras, que les proporcionaba un escudo contra los infames rayos del sol, como dicho antes excesivamente cómodo, entre cojines, sombrillas,seda y una mesa para té. Solo lo mejor para las celebridades de la escuela.

-Espero todo salga bien- Toru no podia evitar sentirse preocupado por toda la situación y por su hermana

- Tranquilo ya veras que si- pero por degracia Yujirou no estaba muy seguro el mismo.

- jejeje Vaya esto si que es divertido, deberíamos hacerlo una tradición- tras lo dicho el apuesto presidente, recibió una mirada de incredulidad por parte tanto de las princesas como los miembros de su comité, miradas que por supuesto ignoro totalmente mientras tomaba placidamente su té. "Fue entonces que al escenario salio Kouno Sei colocándose en su lugar, seguido del imponente Nagisa Souh, finalmente uno frente a otro cruzaron miradas intimidantes y se dedicaron un saludo de cordialidad meramente como protocolo, todo estaba en su lugar ambos ataviados con el atuendo tradicional para un encuentro de tal categoría obi, hakama, etc. Ahora solo podían esperar el inminente comienzo oficial del encuentro donde se jugarían el honor, orgullo y futuro; la tensión se podía respirar..."

- Usui cierra la boca ya, imbecil!- grito desde su lugar Souh mientras furioso amenazaba con un puño al sonriente rubio que se encontraba aun lado del Presidente Arisada. Mientras todos se encontraban estupefactos y algo insultados por la demostración de idiotes.

- muy bien, pero luego no te quejes que no te apoyo cariño- respondió muy contento mientras le cedía el micrófono al sabio líder de la escuela, quien no pudo evitar felicitarlo por su muy atinada introducción, ganándose nuevamente una mirada de incredulidad del resto.

-Muy bien, ahora daremos comienzo oficialmente al encuentro de arqueria entre Ngisa Souh y Kouno Sei. Ambos tendrán solo tres tiros, los bancos estarán colocados en distancias variadas y aquel que acumule mayor cantidad de puntos sera el ganador; en dado caso de darse un empate el comité organizador decidirá un desempate pertinente. Dicho esto que inicie el encuentro, señor Kouno usted primero- Tras lo dicho el silencio reino en el campo, todos atentos a los movimientos de la futura princesa, quien se preparaba para disparar a un blanco justo a 30 metros delante.

-hahaha usted primero "señorita"- Souh escupió la ultima palabra con burla, mientras esperaba el movimiento de su contrincante. Sayaka ignoro al enorme y bastante molesto tipo mientras se concentraba un segundo después su flecha estaba en el centro del blanco.

- mm no esta mal para un aficionado no?- Ante el comentario Souh no pudo más que gruñir de furia, ante el asombro y vitoreo de los presentes, un segundo despues su flecha estaba justo en el blanco. Así estaban 10/10, sin embargo en siguiente tiro, a 50 metros, Sayaka no calculo bien su distancia consiguiendo un 8, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de superioridad de Souh al lograr otro 10 perfecto, quedando 20/18. Una posición muy comprometedora para la pelinegra.

- parece que esto esta decidido- el enorme muchacho no podía evitar sentir satisfacción al humillar a una princesa, aunque debía admitir que no estaba mal para ser novato. Sayaka punto y tiro, lo que nadie noto a tiempo es que los espectadores en su agitación y tratando de ver la acción, estaban demasiado cerca y los responsables de seguridad apenas podían controlarlos, así que ante la euforia del ultimo tiro decisivo el desorden fue tal que un estudiante fe arrojado justo al frente del blanco donde sayaka hace milésimas de segundo había arrojado una flecha, ante esto todo el mundo grito, cerraron sus ojos en shock por la tragedia a punto de suceder. Sin embargo un segundo después, nada había sucedido el muchacho frente a la diana estaba tumbado sobre el suelo desmayado pero sin rastro de herida mayor que apenas un rasguño en la mejilla, era atendido por el cuerpo de vigilancia; nadie entendía que sucedió, todo fue demasiado rápido. Toru busco inmediatamente a su hermana con su vista , Sei Kuno es encontraba con el arco en manos respirando pesadamente y un gesto de alivio, sin embargo su compañero a un lado de ella estaba estupefacto, sus ojos tan abierto que parecía que en cualquier se saldrían de sus cuencas.

-que sucedió? fallo el tiro?!- pregunto desconcertado Mikoto.

-No el lo desvió- respondió frío como el hielo Souh ante la sorpresa de todos, porque solo el lo había visto pasar en cámara lenta aun cuando seguramente fueron menos que segundos, justo después de disparar su primera flecha disparo una segunda que desvió el curso de la primera, en todos sus años jamas había visto algo similar y el no pudo hacer nada no reacciono y no supo lo que pasaba hasta momentos después.

-Muy bien eso lo decide todo, Nagisa Souh es el ganador de este encuentro- Todos los presentes miraron al presidente con incredulidad ante su por más calmada voz.

-Que?! pero por que?!- grito indignado Sei

- Tanias tres tiros, ya los hiciste y por desgracia solo tienes 18 puntos contra los posibles 30 de Nagisa Souh- respondió tranquilo Arisada con la mayor elocuencia que pudo

-Eso no es justo, es ridículo - se levanto molesto Toru acompañado de sus amigos

- Cierto el salvo a ese chico- Apoyo la princesa rubia, sin poder creer la frialdad del presidente

-Lo se y se le agradece enormemente la saña, pero las reglas eran claras solo tres tiros- fue lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta y Sayaka estaba tumbada en el suelo sobre sus rodillas.

- Ps yo me retiro no pienso tirar una flecha más amenos que Kouno tenga una competencia justa conmigo - La sorpresa fue colectiva al ver al enormi Nagisa Souh parado junto a las princesas en apoyo.

- Eso es necesario, con los puntos actuales es suficiente para ser tu el ganador- así el presidente dejo en claro su punto nuevamente

- Yo no quiero ganar contra un rival de esta forma- porque ahora mismo Souh consideraba a la futura princesa un digno rival y un igual en el campo de tiro, con o sin maquillaje.

- Lo siento pero reglas son reglas y por desgracia yo debo cumplirlas- y esa fue la ultima palabra aun con el descontento común, pro primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar Arisada se acerco a la morena aun sentada en el suelo y se puso al nivel de su rostro- Sei pequeño no te das cuenta que salvaste aun chico de un horrible destino? acaso no es eso premio suficiente? eres un increíble muchacho y se que seras una increíble princesa, te mereces esa posición.- la palabras del presidente fueron suaves que Sei no pudo evitar sentirse mejor consigo mismo como cuando su madre la consolaba - por que no mejor vamos a tu ceremonia y te celebramos como lo mereces? olvidemos toda esta tontería de la puesta como si no hubiera pasado- Sei quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que se levanto y enfrento a sus tres compañeras. Miro fijamente a Yujirou

-Yuu-nii lo siento yo de verdad quería que todo fuese como antes de que yo viniera a entrometerme en sus vidas, que tuvieran mas tiempo ustedes juntos sin que yo fuese un estorbo, pero no pude lograrlo, sin embargo prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que merezco ser uno de ustedes, así que por favor confía en mi, yo lo único que deseo es ser tu amigo y hermano- El rubio estaba totalmente desconcertado hasta que recordó lo dicho a Toru en la mañana y por fin entendió que Sayaka los escucho y obviamente mal entendió. Aunque en un principio fue el quien como siempre se sintió dejado de lado sin ser así, justo como cuando su hermanito nació y no fue que hasta que se dio una oportunidad a si mismo su relación con su familia cambio a mejor. Estaba conmovido por el acto de la chica, porque no todos los día uno se enfrenta a un campion nacional de arqueria con tal de que tu estés más comodo y ganarse tu aprecio.

- Sei, no es necesario que te sobre esfuerces ahora eres uno de nosotros y como tal siempre estaremos ahí en la buenas y en las malas y por supuesto que somos amigos, aunque hermanos no porque como ya te eh dicho no tenemos esa clase de rela..- pero el discurso del rubio fue interrumpido por el abrazo que recibió por una más que feliz Sayaka, al inicio un poco desubicado no supo que hacer pero en seguida reparo en corresponder el abrazo que para su sorpresa se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba, un abrazo que representaba una aceptación y aprecio mutuo. Pronto Toru emocionado por la escena se unió al abrazo solo faltando Mikoto para completar la escena.

- Ni lo piensen eso son niñerías, puede que este vestido de mujer pero yo..- igualmente no pudo continuar porque el presidente le dio un amistoso empujo y asi todos estaban abrazados, uno a la fuerza pero todo en paz.

- muy bien ahora que este drama esta resuelto, Kouno tengamos un encuentro nuevamente- "Souh no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese desenlace, menos ahora que por fin había encontrado un digno rival en el joven Kouno Sei, su cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa de batirse a duelo nuevamente"- Usui cierra la boca!- y nuevamente el rubio fue interrumpido en el climax de su narrativa.

-lo siento Nagisa-chan, pero Sei-chan tiene un evento como princesa al que no puede faltar- las palabras del presidente fueron absolutas causando una sonrisa en el grupo de princesas quienes deshicieron su abrazo mientras seguían a Arisada rumbo al auditorio, seguidos de todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

- Es una lastima Souh creo que tu encuentro sera para la aproxima, a donde vas?- pregunto su inseparable compañero mientras veía al enorme chico caminar alejándose del campo

-que no es obvio? hay un evento en el auditorio- tras lo dicho continuo su rumbo, dejando a su amigo anonadado -date prisa sino te dejare tarado!- y tras lo mismo emprendió pasos rápidos tras su compañero, quien al parecer habia desarrollado cierto respeto por las princesas y bueno lo milagros suceden.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban reunidos en el auditorio del intituo Fujimori, la expectación estaba al cien, ante la espera de la que seria su nueva cuarta princesa. Las voces silenciaron de golpe ante la importante voz del presidente Arisada.<p>

- Ahora con ustedes, las cuatro princesas del istituto Fujimori, demos la bienvenida a Kouno Sei nuestra nueva princesa!- la felicidad del publico era palpable, gritos y aplausos, quienes no podían contener su adoración por las hermosas figuras frente a ellos. Mientras que para las princesas era un nuevo comienzo. Así que ahí en cima del escenario ataviadas con sus hermosos y despampanantes vestidos no podían más que sonreírse entre ellas. Este fue un buen día.

* * *

><p>Ok esto es todo por ahora y aunque no lo parezca, fue dificil escribirlo, me dicen que les parecio Souh y Usui, puede que sigan apareciendo jejeje. bueno hasta luegoo<p> 


End file.
